


In Wartime We Blossom and Bloom

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Civil War, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Multi, My own world - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Prison, Rescue Missions, Stargazing, The Syndicate - Freeform, War, Wrongful Imprisonment, kingdom at war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Northern County is at war with the Southern County, and everyone is affected in different ways.The Dream Team, a trio of soldiers from the Southern County has lost many things, and people to the war. They are forced into battle at a young age, and now are the pride and joy of the Southern County.The crew aboard The Badlands, a pirate ship known throughout the land, have lost all the traffic, as the Northern and Southern counties have cut off all entrances and exits. Now the sea is a desolate place, and the crew must find ways to survive, and entertain themselves along the way.Thomas Inniter, a young man wrongly accused of treason is thrown in prison, alongside Ranboo, an amnesiac who has committed crimes he can't even remember. Tommy must fight for freedom, in a wartorn and untrusting country, all before his execution date.The Syndicate, a rebel group based in Snowchester, in the border of the Southern County, is trying their best to bring down both sides, as war never benefits anyone. They face the constant threat of being unearthed and tried for treason.The country is at it's most divided, yet somehow people come together, and form stronger bonds than before.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: In Wartime We Blossom and Bloom





	1. One

To say it was dark was an understatement. Sapnap couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. This made his job much more difficult. You see, when a job depends on you being able to tie and untie complicated knots, total darkness isn't an ideal work environment. The fact that the person he was trying to rescue wouldn't stop moving was also quite frustrating. "Dream, can you please stop moving for one whole second? It’s the least you can do since, after all, it is your fault we are in this mess." 

"Well, if you hadn't taken so long planning this mission, we would've been in and out before they could even blink!" Sapnap groaned and shook his head. "It is only thanks to my plan that you are still alive right now. I am the only person who knows the route through this place, not to mention how I saved your ass by taking out one of the guards before they could attack you, Dream. You’re lucky that I planned my entrance and avoided the guards. Now, for the benefit of both of us, it’d be quite helpful if you could shut up and stop wriggling like a damn snake. It’s quite tricky to untie someone who doesn't know how to stay still!" Sapnap let out a silent prayer as Dream finally stopped moving around. He ran his fingers across the rope, searching for the knot in the darkness. Once Sapnap found it, he began to pull randomly in an attempt to loosen the knot. "What are you doing?! You just made the knot even tighter, dumbass!" He cursed under his breath. 

Sapnap still found it challenging to comprehend how Dream managed to get caught; he was a skilled fighter, both with blades and with fists. "Why did you just run here, instead of waiting for my signal? You, quite literally, had one job." Sapnap was working the othim bit of the rope, and slowly but steadily, it was coming undone. "Well, first of all, you were taking too long. Besides, when I got in here, I heard some glass shattering,"

"Since you are such a logical and well-prepared person, I would have to guess that you-" Dream cut him off, impatient and anxious to get going before they messed up even more. "Yeah, yeah, yeah; I ran straight into danger like an idiot. Could we skip the lecture? Until the damn bird started banging its cage and drawing the attention of every guard in this section of the castle, I'd been doing well, thank you very much!" 

Sapnap finished tying the rope that had coiled around Dream. Relieved that they could finally get out of there, he went to stand up, but then he heard the heavy clinking of metal. "They bound you up with chains, did they not." He interpreted Dream's lack of a response with a 'yes, they did.' and let out a groan. With a sigh, pulled out his runefire knife, holding the tip of the dagger to the heavy iron. With a loud hiss, the heated blade cut through the metal with ease, illuminating both their faces in the otherwise dark room. "Why didn't you do that with the rope? That would have been so much quicker." 

"Not only are these weapons are extremely volatile and dangerous, but they would have also set the rope on fire, which, in my personal opinion, fucking hurts, and your shouts would attract every guard within a ten-mile radius. Aside from that, these guys are extremely anti-elemental magic. If they caught wind of this, our faces would be plastered on wanted posters across the city by nights' end, so even using it just then was risky enough." Dream rolled his eyes. "I suppose you're correct," he groaned begrudgingly. 

"But how are we supposed to get rid of this mess, so they don't immediately realise?" Sapnap gave him a knowing grin. "I am already way ahead of you. I threw a temporary spell on the pouch to increase the bags capacity before we left." He pulled the chains off Dream and stuffed them into his bag. He slipped his rune-blade into its heath, activating his silencing charm to prevent it from activating at the wrong moment. 

They needed an exit plan, and they needed it fast. "If my memory serves me right, we can quite easily get out via an air vent, just left of the door ahead." Sapnap thought aloud, to which Dream gave a small nod. "However, it would be noisy to traverse through the vents and puts us at risk of being trapped in a difficult situation." He stopped for a moment, trying to recall the layout of the area they found themselves in.

After a moment of thought, he shook his head and continued to explain their options. "To the right of this door, there should be a room that contains a rather large fireplace. Thankfully, there are rarely people in this section of the encampment, so it will not be alight, which works out well for us." Suddenly, he heard a small bang as Dream ran straight into a wall. He groaned inwardly as he fell backwards from the impact. "Don't you even think about it," Dream growled as he opened his mouth to tease him. "It's complete darkness in here, and I can't see shit."

Sapnap rolled his eyes and began feeling the wall for a handle. After a moment of searching, he felt his hands rest on a cold metal grip. "here," Sapnap whispered. He opened the door carefully, pausing for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust. Sapnap began to sprint down the corridor, Dream close behind. They stopped as he arrived at a doorway, scanning the area for nearby guards. "Okay, we seem to be in the clear for now. We need to get out of hime quickly though, or Master Sergeant Blade will murder us!" Dream punched his arm. "Lay off it. It's not like the mission was a complete failure." 

"Do not even pretend," Sapnap snapped in response. "that this mission was anything more than a massive waste of time, which is all thanks to you. We had a plan, and you did not follow it." He suddenly fell silent.

That shut him up. Sapnap watched as Dream stood quietly, staring at the massive fireplace in front of them. He looked at him for a second. "I’ll climb up first, I'll get to the top quicker." Dream began to scan for handholds, pulling himself up effortlessly with nothing more than his hands. Sapnap, however, had spent years practising stealth and sorcery. Unlike Dream, he had little upper body strength, mostly relying on brain power, and careful planning to achieve more difficult feats. At least that’s what he told others. He just used gadgets to do most of the hard work.

Sapnap began his slower ascent, but soon enough, he and Dream were sitting just above War Base Beta, one of the largest encampments within Northern Counties, unbeknownst to the many soldiers below. The wind blew harshly against their backs, and although the winds were not necessarily cold, it was most definitely powerful. Sapnap knew that one wrong move would result in the almost immediate death of both him and Dream, so he planned his next steps carefully. "Hey, quick question, what the hell are we doing up here?." Dream shouted through the wind. "This is, quite literally, the only way we can get out of here!" Dream stared blankly as Sapnap inspected their surroundings with his sharp eye. He had spotted multiple routes, though many were either too dangerous or risked them being located or captured yet again. "I have an idea," Sapnap said suddenly, looking back up at Dream. "but you'll need to trust me." He frowned before nodding his head. "I don't really have a choice; so sure!"

He got to his feet quickly, having trained for this, and unfortunately that included jumping off buildings into hay. It was surprisingly common. They ran to a horse and jumped on. It took off, and Dream steered it in the right direction, and it was a smooth flight from thime. They sat there in silence for a bit before Dream spoke up. "Look, sorry for going in without you. I could manage a few of them, but they quickly overwhelmed me. Probably shouldn't have worn my uniform."  
"Yeah, that probably was not the smartest idea."  
"You know Sapnap, I'm pretty sure some of those guards are due for a career change. If you're getting decked by people who are already tied up, you're in the wrong career, like seriously." Sapnap looked at him. "How many did you take out while tied up?"  
"Only two unarmed guards." He punched him playfully, careful not to knock him off the horse. "You and I both know that you're the only person who could pull something like that off." Dream rolled his eyes as Sapnap lectured him. Sapnap steered the horse down, into a Jungle. They got off, and let the horse run off in the other direction. "Why can't we just fly back on that horse? I would be much faster than walking, why even steal the horse in the first place if we aren't going to use it the whole time."  
"Firstly, we flew most of the way, and secondly, the guards would’ve shot us down the minute they saw a horse native to the Northern Counties. We just have to walk a few hundred metres, it is not that far, you’re over-reacting." Dream rolled his eyes. "I still don't see how they could miss us, we're wearing the uniform of Southern County generals."  
"Dream, I have had enough of you pulling risky stunts, that will either get us killed, captured or both. I am done asking nicely, so will you shut the bloody hell up!"  
"Well if Sergeant Philza had assigned me with someone who wasn't so thorough, like George, we would've finished this mission last week, and the only reason we didn't is that I was partnered with a dumbass who feels the need to check everything at least twice. Don't get me wrong, you're a great friend, although still a dumbass, but you need to act faster. You won't have time in a real fight to stop and think about what you're going to do, you act at the moment." Sapnap rolled his eyes. "I am a stealth officer, and they are not supposed to fight, they are supposed to steal things, and rescue people, not engage in battles. You are a field officer, you are supposed to do both, steal things, and fight in battles. That is what you are trained to do, think on the spot. I am trained to think things through beforehand, so we have an edge when we need to break into places. In the unlikely event of a stealth officer being told to engage in battle, it is as a scout, not a warrior, so I apologise if me doing what I have been trained for years to do is slowing you down, on a mission I am in charge of executing to high standards. We both know that this could be big for us, career wise." 

Dream shut up at this, and Sapnap wasn't surprised. He always won these types of arguments, because he thought them out. There was a time when he'd been just as careless as Dream, but he'd quickly learnt that if you aren't prepared, bad things could, and would, happen, and he'd witnessed that firsthand. His parents hadn't been interested in fighting in the war between the leaderless counties, and their neighbours, which had been going on since before Sapnap's grandparents had been born. They were content to continue farming like their family had done for millennia before them. However, with the advancement of technology, the Northern Counties empire was quickly expanding. Their small farm, situated just outside of Maramal, a town that had been under the Southern Counties rule, became part of the growing landmass that was the Northern Counties. When word got to the town that the Northern County was coming, Sapnap had been told to run to the stables, and ride the family horse to the heart of the Southern Counties, where he would find safety. A few days later, Sapnap received the news that many towns had been burnt to the ground, to make room for more war bases, and Maramal had been one of them. There were no reported survivors. It was at that moment, that Sapnap truly opened his eyes, and saw the world. It wasn't a place where things were fair, and things couldn't be solved by negotiation. There wasn't always a bright side, and Sapnap gave up trying to look for it. He told himself that you can't change the weather by changing your point of view, and he would just have to wait for storms to pass because they would. The bad times would pass for a time, but always came back, and Sapnap learnt to appreciate the time in between. He also learnt to think things through, because if he had taken his parents with him, they would all be safe, but because he lived in his own little world, oblivious to the growing tension between counties, he didn’t plan for the inevitable, and that cost him a lot.


	2. Two

Snowchester was a bright and beautiful place. It was a small, homely town, situated between the Rockheim Mountains, and the Sayteir Sea. It was one of those towns where everyone knew each other, and it had one of the biggest senses of community in the Southern County. Of course, the war had put significant strain on the relationships, but they were holding together quite nicely, Schlatt thought.  
They had many diverse people, and a higher magic tolerance than almost any other city in the land. Snowchester was a home to many hybrid people, called Dynmar, with Schlatt the mayor of this fine progressive town being a Dynmar himself, along with his son Toby, or Tubbo as he liked to be called.

There were plenty of other Dynmar in Snowchester, such as Fundy, a fox Dynmar and the brother of the bakers, Niki and Eret. The bakery was a wonderful place, in the centre of the town. Eret was the oldest of the three, and had been raising Niki and Fundy since he was sixteen. Last year however, when he was eighteen, the old bakery which had been their home had burnt down. Eret was blinded by smoke, and burned across his eyes when a plank fell down striking him across the face. He always wears sunglasses now, to cover the scars.   
Niki, a bright young girl of sixteen, had fallen from the second story as the scaffolding broke and burnt down. She now needed to walk with crutches, her ankles having never healed properly. It didn’t deter her spirit however, and she was as bright and bubbly as ever, much to Schlatt’s relief.  
Fundy wasn’t there at the time, but he can often be seen at the field where their house used to be, sniffling. 

Schlatt walked into the bakery, and was greeted by a large smile from Niki.

“Hello Schlatt, how are you?”

“Good, good. I’m just doing my rounds, you know, collecting the taxes, the usual.” Niki smiled, handing him over a small bag of gold.

The bell above the door jingled, as someone entered.

“Techno!”

“Hello Niki, Schlatt.” Techno, a pig Dynmar and the blacksmith, walked in. He leant on the counter, and began talking to Niki.

“How’s TheraPuffy going?” Niki blushed.

“It’s going well. She’s been doing really well since she turned her life around for the better, and-”

“I meant for you.”

“Oh it’s going well!” She walked over to a cupboard, and fished out a pink iced bun, handing it to Techno. He paid her, and Schlatt watched, intensely. His town was close, and it was wonderful. He didn’t have to worry about rule breakers, as everyone got along. 

Waving goodbye to Niki and Techno, he walked back out into the sun, tossing the bag of money up and down, heading towards the next shop on his list.

Life was good in Snowchester.


End file.
